minor disturbances
by vanilluxe
Summary: Of course they don’t trust each other; they don’t even trust themselves. —Ikarishipping drabbles.
1. Resent

**Prompt: **Resent

"I hate you."

She says so without warning, mimicking the way one would talk about the weather. Her voice is devoid of any kind of emotion, something so rare that he's almost taken aback. (If he didn't know any better, he'd say that she's setting up an elaborate trap that he is going to walk right into, because that's what he does.)

He raises an eyebrow, lips still twisted into a scowl. "I hate you too."

She smiles, satisfied, and he _knows_ he's been tricked.

She squeezes his hand, and his hold on her waist is just a little tighter.


	2. Rejection

**Prompt: **Rejection

"I don't like you."

He stares at her, unblinking. "Why?"

_You're crazy, _she thinks, but she humors him.

"I really doubt that anyone who likes me would forget my name and call me 'stupid girl' all the time."

She never did believe her mother when she insisted that boys picked on girls that they liked. But he's still not convinced.

"You're incredibly selfish. Why would I want to be with someone who only thinks about himself?"

He smirks and leans over, pressing his lips to hers.

"You're incredibly impatient, _Dawn_."

"Aren't _you_ self-assured," she mumbles, intertwining her fingers with his.


	3. Downstairs

**Prompt: **Downstairs

She's almost sliding out of her chair, trying to hide the blush that's beginning to form on her cheeks.

"Stop looking at me like that," she whispers harshly.

"Maybe if you didn't insist on waiting around, I would."

She stands up and takes his hand, and he practically drags her upstairs. She doesn't know what he's planning, but she's sure that she isn't going to like it.

"Hey, Paul! Don't even think about going in your room with Dawn," Reggie calls out from downstairs, and they can practically envision the smirk on his face.

Paul slams the door behind them.


	4. Jealousy

**Prompt: **Jealousy  
**A/N: **Have I mentioned that reviews make me very happy?

He isn't jealous. He just doesn't like that blonde kid.

He doesn't like how happy she is around him. (But it's a small annoyance.)

He doesn't like the way she blushes when their hands brush against each other. (It's irritating, but he can ignore it.)

He _hates_ the way she practically throws herself at him whenever he's in sight. (It's enough to make his fists clench and snap at the next person who dares to bother him.)

What he hates the most, however, is that he is just another person to her; good girls never fall in love with nobodies.


	5. Enclosed

**Prompt: **Enclosed

There was a time where she genuinely believed that she could change him into someone decent.

To no avail, she attempted to teach him how to be human; be it subtlety or a direct approach, he was steadfast in his ways. After every argument and screaming match, he would walk away, hands in pockets, and she would linger, trying her damn hardest not to cry.

Things took a different turn; he gradually grew warmer and she became more enclosed.

"Smile for me," he would say, lifting her chin up.

A narrowing of the eyes –

"Karma's a real pain, isn't it?"


	6. Heated

**Prompt: **Heated

Everything they do is heated, driven by one fire or another – anger, passion, hate, lust.

But never love. Love never seems to fit in the equation, not when she's shouting at him one moment and being pinned against the wall the next –

_(that glare will be the death of her someday)_

—and he's insisting that she is the biggest bitch he's ever had the misfortune of meeting.

There are no apologies, not even when they're tangled amongst bedsheets – these trysts never serve as 'I'm sorry's – and she's inching towards the other side of the bed.

(Love is for idiots, anyway.)


	7. Banter

**Prompt: **Banter

"Can't you pick on someone else for once?"

"That would defeat the purpose."

She blinks and stares at him for a minute before shaking her head and saying, "What purpose is there for making me want to slap you across the face?"

That, however, _is_ the purpose. The whole point is to get a reaction – he needs something, _anything_, any kind of proof that she acknowledges him. Honestly, would she ever pay attention to yet another nice guy?

He doesn't explain anything to her and looks in the other direction; he knows she'll realize that she does the same thing.


	8. Feelings

**Prompt: **Feelings

She leaves him alone far too much.

She'll give him a doubtful look when he insists that he doesn't want to talk about it, but she drops the matter entirely and goes about her own business. It's not that she doesn't care – she cares more than anyone else; that much is true – but the awful truth lingers in the back of his mind.

She is utterly afraid of him.

Between the two of them, there is no outlet for the feelings that remain bottled up, and that will be their downfall.

(It's not like they ever amounted to anything, anyway.)


	9. Reality

**Prompt: **Reality

In his mind, she can't exist.

She is so far ahead of him that she is slipping away, moving onto things and people that are better than him.

She transcends the petty need for words, she is—

she is—

ethereal.

Reality pulls him to the surface, and he sees that they are human _(congruent)_ – and his disappointment is palpable.

**-x-**

In her mind, he can do no wrong.

He is invincible –

impervious

untouchable

and on a higher plane of existence.

Reality always slaps her in the face when she opens her eyes and sees that he is _real, _sans the embellishments.


	10. Apology

**Prompt: **Writer's Choice (Apology)  
**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! I really do appreciate it! I'm doing these drabbles for a challenge at Livejournal, and I initially signed up to do twenty-five, but now I'm considering doing all 100. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this, so please let me know what you think.

She hates being alone with him.

"What if they find us?"

"Why do you care?"

She scowls and hugs her knees to her chest; she can't see his expression on the other side of the tree, but she's willing to bet that it's a hybrid of annoyed and envious.

"You don't have to explain anything to anyone. I do."

Her hand reaches out behind her, and she swallows shakily when he grips it tightly.

"Then you should travel with me."

Tears sting at her eyes and her voice is cracked as she withdraws her hand.

"I'm sorry."

It changes nothing.


	11. Disappear

**Prompt: **Writer's Choice (Disappear)

She wants to disappear sometimes, just to see if he would even notice.

She knows he wouldn't, but there's a small flicker of hope within her that he is faintly aware that oh, that's the annoying girl who likes pink and is ridiculously obnoxious.

At least she's realistic.

She settles for the next best thing and denies herself the luxury of reacting. Her back is turned in his presence, her face stark.

She feels as though she really has disappeared when nothing changes – she must look pathetic.

(And with her back turned, she doesn't see his looks of concerned scrutiny.)


	12. Fall

**Prompt: **Fall

Something compels him to stay with her during insignificant moments like these.

There are no glances exchanged, no words spoken, no secrets shared. Mysteries remain unexplained as she stares at the sky, ignoring him.

_(And there will be no forbidden affair, no confession or admission – )_

That same something compels him to follow her as she stands up and walks away, unconsciously wounding his pride as she refuses to acknowledge his presence.

He has fallen so deep – so fast – that he is beyond salvation, and to see her so far above him sharply – painfully – punctuates the sentence he's been given.


	13. Deny

**Prompt: **Deny

In that strange gap of time between consciousness and sleep, he thinks.

He thinks about what needs to be done, about the road that still lies ahead of him.

And there are moments, right as he is entering the realm of sleep, where he thinks of her.

It's absolutely absurd.

He thinks of ways to insult her, because he's running out of ways to get her fired up—

And he's still not sure why he cares.

There's no way she's growing on him.

He's quick to deny it, but the kernel of truth in the idea is still there.


End file.
